<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piggy Bank by Bloke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242014">Piggy Bank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloke/pseuds/Bloke'>Bloke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Same Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaewon is Sassy, College AU, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloke/pseuds/Bloke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gowon technically gives a pig anal. Technically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Same Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piggy Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have news,” Jungeun announces before them in the common room with Vivi standing next to her. Lip is holding something behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo, who is comfortably engulfed in the middle part of two sofa cushions, perks up from some sort of phone game she got into recently. Hyejoo is chilling on an opposing sofa next to Chaewon. She takes her eyes off instagram for a second and gives a ‘hm,’ while Chaewon doesn’t even spare Jungeun a glance away from Breath of the Wild. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s something super important I’m sure we’re all excited about.” Jungeun pauses for dramatic effect, but relents when more than half of the audience (Hyejoo and Chaewoo) barely reacts. “You're so boring."</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo grunts. Chaewon doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun just sighs. "Alright, here it goes: Chaewon wins.”</p><p> </p><p>Something switches on in Chaewon. In an instant the girl is all smiles and butterflies, her attention on Jungeun as if the older woman were the only person on Earth who mattered. "I did? Wow!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo holds back a snort. “‘Wow!’” She mimics under her breath, adopting an overly high voice. </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon ignores her and tilts her head at an angle of calculated cuteness. “What did I win?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun reveals what she was hiding behind her and Jiwoo lets out a gasp. “No!”</p><p> </p><p>Vivi squeals. "Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Jiwoo joins in with the squealing. </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo eyes the disturbing piggy bank in Jungeun's hands. It’s an ultra realistic baby pig that sport empty black eyes, complete with leathery skin and bits of fine pig hair. Hyunjin saw it on one of her trips back to Korea and ‘I just had to buy it for Heejin’. Like any sane human, Heejin did not appreciate a real looking pig with dead, gaping eyes in her room at night, and secretly re-gifted it to Yeojin. Then Yeojin secretly re-gifted it to Haseul, who re-gifted it and so on and the pig made its way around the dorm like some sort of cursed hand me down before it reached Vivi, who fell in love ironically and claimed it as her small pink son.</p><p> </p><p>“So they finally got together?” Hyejoo tries to sound casual about the twenty she’s losing. </p><p> </p><p>Vivi holds up her phone and the three of them squeeze in to get a look.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo was the first to speak, unable to contain her excitement. “Oh my God we have to throw a party or something!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo smirks. “If it took them that long to just kiss—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a nice photo,” Jiwoo interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon’s eyes glimmer. “I bet twenty that it takes a month for them to bang.”</p><p> </p><p>A few groans come up. Hyejoo slaps her hand over her face. “We’re not doing this again.” The others nod. Plus, Chaewon is too good at these sorts of stuff so they'll just end up losing all their money. </p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo speculates, “Maybe it'll take four months for them to hold hands—”</p><p> </p><p>Vivi looks confused. “—Why is holding hands after banging—?”</p><p> </p><p>“—And they'll be married by sixty.” </p><p> </p><p>And finally, Jungeun: “Okay okay give Vivi some space.”</p><p> </p><p>They realize they all but crowded the oldest girl to death and pull back. When Vivi’s finally free, she looks at them with a bit of reluctance. “One more announcement,” she says, “This was fun but I’m not gonna half-stalk Heejin and Hyunjin for photo evidence anymore. The fact I have this shot is just because I stumbled into them and even then it’s already a bit too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that’s true. Maybe they should respect their friend’s personal lives and not take pictures without their consent. Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun holds out the pig to Chaewon, who hesitates when she takes a looks at those eyes of void… as if. The girl doesn’t bat an eye at the too-real pig and its too-real skin with its too-real hair texture. Chaewon unscrews the cap on the pig’s butthole.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Hyejoo gets an idea. She leans in so that her lips are next to the tip of Chaewon's ear and whispers, “I heard that’s a taxidermy pig.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon, who is pulling out a twenty from the pig’s bottom, freezes. She stares into Hyewon’s eyes. “You’re bluffing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo smirks. </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon squints and scans Hyejoo’s features. Hyejoo tries to not let the intensity of the stare get to her. A few heartbeats pass, and whatever the smaller girl sees makes her relax and finish pulling out the twenty along with the rest of the bills.</p><p> </p><p>“Just in case you were wondering,” Vivi pipes in, “Hyejoo wasn’t lying.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo snaps her head around. “Yes I was—?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo sucks in a breath while Chaewon whispers next to her, ”No way.”</p><p> </p><p>Their faces must have been hilarious because the others burst into laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Good one Vivi!” Jiwoo cackles.</p><p> </p><p>Vivi just looks at Jiwoo.</p><p> </p><p>That seems to snap Jiwoo out of the high. “What? Why do you look so confused...” Jiwoo trails off and stills. Jungeun catches on and closes her mouth. The room falls silent.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jiwoo says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Vivi says back.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun looks sick and sinks into Jiwoo's sofa. “I had that thing in my room for two weeks. Right above my bed. I patted a dead pig goodnight before going to sleep. I patted a dead pig...”</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo has her hands on her lips, eyes as empty as the piggy bank. “I-I kissed it once.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo is too glad she rejected the pig when Yerim tried to give it to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I stuck my fingers in its…” Chaewon looks like all the cells in her body begins to decay simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>Vivi picks up the pig, double checking that all the bills were out. “I thought you guys knew?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t— don’t say that with your fingers up that pig’s ass,” Hyejoo says. Next to her, Chaewon lets out an unwilling snort. Hyejoo grins. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna let you guys ride out the shock then.” Vivi waves them goodbye and walts out.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. I'm need to drink hand soap. <em>Now</em>." Jiwoo stands up and leaves. Hyejoo laughs because that's the first time she heard the pleasant girl swear. </p><p> </p><p>She pats Chaewon on the back, still laughing. "I'm sure they removed the intestines."</p><p> </p><p>"I—" Chaewon breaths through clenched jaws, "I am literally gonna force feed you hand sanitizer until you die."</p><p> </p><p>"Leave that for the bedroom please," Junjeun cuts in and Hyejoo doubles over. Chaewon closes her eyes as if in physical pain and tilts her head up towards the good Lord.</p><p> </p><p> "Just end me now big guy or no balls."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>